the_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldershade
Aldershade is white, black, and ginger calico she-cat with dark orange eyes, shredded ears, long, bloodstained claws, long, sharp teeth, and scars crisscrossing her body. Personality Aldershade is independent, arrogant, and antisocial, a lone wolf. Aldershade is fascinated in the ways of fighting and battle. She always fights as if her life depends on it, making her a feared rival. She stands up for herself, and if anyone stands up for her, she would get frustrated. She goes into battles without thinking and this often leads her to have injuries after a fight. She has no sympathy or empathy for others' well-being, except for her siblings and mother. She often fights random cats when she just feels like it, no one else in her family is like this. When she learned that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing had special powers from Starclan, she instantly got jealous of the three and kept trying to convince Mistystar to attack Thunderclan, she got rejected every time. Despite her cold and unloving demeanor, she cares about her close family and her close friends. Every other cat is just a toy for her amusement in her eyes. History Alderkit was born alongside her two siblings, Brackenkit and Leafkit to an old nursing queen, Willowpool. Brackenkit and Leafkit would play in the clearing as Alderkit watched. When asked why she wasn't playing with her siblings, she answered; "I don't want them to get hurt." The entire time that she was a kit, other queens, elders, and warriors kept her in the nursery, barely allowed to see the camp. Alderkit became Alderpaw and was apprenticed to Whitefang, while Brackenkit became Brackenpaw and was apprenticed to Softwing, and Leafkit became Leafpaw and was apprenticed to Petaldust. Alderpaw was a decent hunter, but an amazing fighter. Alderpaw fight as if every cats' life depended on her, regardless of how small the fight was, this left the impression that she was not a cat to take lightly. One night, as Alderpaw was sleeping, she dreamed of a place with a beautiful waterfall and thrifts growing around the stream it made. There was a path of white stones leading towards the forest and Alderpaw followed the stones. The stones got darker and darker in color until she found a cliff with a cat facing towards it, the cliff looked like Sunningrocks. The cat turned around and introduced herself as Mapleshade and said that it was an honor to meet her. Mapleshade asked Alderpaw if she wanted to be even stronger then she was now. Alderpaw said that she was already strong and Mapleshade smiled at her confidence. Mapleshade countered that every cat can always be stronger, and Alderpaw agreed. Alderpaw woke up and went to go train the next day. Whitefang said that his apprentice was better then Reedwhisker's apprentice, Pouncepaw. Reedwhisker dares him to prove it and Whitefang orders Alderpaw to attack Pouncepaw. Alderpaw attacks Pouncepaw, knocking him off his feet and standing on him in dominance. Reedwhisker growls at Whitefang saying "congratulations" as Whitefang smiles at his apprentice. Alderpaw goes to sleep and wakes up in the Dark Forest, undisturbed by this dark scenery. She sees a few other cats, she even recognizes a few from gatherings. Mapleshade starts to train her, teaching her how to kill a cat by their necks. Alderpaw wakes up and Whitefang tells her to fight Rippletail, to prove that she is the strongest apprentice in battle. Alderpaw attacks Rippletail and afterwards, Rippletail is seen at the medicine den. This fight caught Leopardstar's attention and spoke to Whitefang privately, only to invite Alderpaw into the den to ask her if she believes that she is ready to be a warrior early, "We need a warrior like you, someone driven to do whatever it takes to win any fight." Leopardstar states. Alderpaw accepts. Alderpaw was given her warrior name the next morning, "From this moment on Alderpaw will be known as Aldershade, for her dedication and skill in battle." The cats below chant her new name as Aldershade smiles confidently. Brackenpaw and Leafpaw ask Aldershade why she was apprenticed before them. Whitefang answers for her, saying that he didn't know what else to teach her. After a moon, Brackenpaw and Leafpaw had their warrior ceremony and given the names, Brackendusk and Leafstem. Aldershade still trains in the Dark Forest which suddenly got a boost in numbers. She met, and became friends with, Breezepelt, a warrior from Windclan. Aldershade keeps training in the Dark Forest until Tigerstar announces that the Dark Forest is ready to rise above the clans. Aldershade wakes up and joins the battle. Aldershade hides until she sees Breezepelt. Aldershade asks him if he is fighting alongside the Dark Forest. Breezepelt nods and Aldershade replies saying that she is fighting alongside them too. Aldershade attacks Dapplenose, clawing her viciously at the stomach and bites her at her neck, killing her. Aldershade watched the cat for a few moments before going to attack Starlingwing, killing him in a similar fashion, except she blinded his right eye. When the battle ends, Aldershade never told anyone that she trained and fought for the Dark Forest. Aldershade left to Riverclan, looking back at Ivypool and smiled devilishly. When Aldershade got back to Riverclan, she was given an apprentice, Echokit, now Echopaw. Trivia Interesting Facts * Aldershade's name was going to be Aldershadow, but was changed last minute. * Her parents were originally Sorreltail and Dustpelt, as she was meant to be in a completely different dimension than the original series. * She was given three siblings at one point, but one sibling named Deercloud was removed. * When Aldershade dies, she will go to the Dark Forest. * Her father is not known. Artwork Aldershade 2.png|Profile Aldershade.png|Scarless Kin Family Mother: Willowpool Brother: Brackendusk Sister: Leafstem Aunts: Silverstream Minnowkit Grandfather: Crookedstar Grandmother: Willowbreeze Education Mentor: Whitefang Apprentice: Echopaw Quotes "I'm fine all by myself!" -Alderkit "Pouncepaw! You know that you have no chance, don't even try me." -Alderpaw fighting Pouncepaw "I want this, Mapleshade. I want to be recognized as a threat, not an average warrior." -Alderpaw to Mapleshade "Breezepelt, I know what you want, we have a lot in common. Our only difference is our clans." -Aldershade manipulating Breezepelt to trust her See Also * My Page Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:She-Cats Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Pinkieshy 1012 Category:Warriors Category:Place of No Stars Cats